Yullen oneshot
by YullenLover33
Summary: Yullen oneshot I made, uh my first DGM story so I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man or the characters!


**(**AN: sorry if Allen of Kanda are out of character but this is my fist DGM story so please be nice :)** )**

**Magna**

'Why?' Allen thought as he boarded the train that was supposed to take Kanda and him to a town with reported Akuma. 'Why did it have to be him?' he sighed and glared at the insanely handsome samurai that was walking next to him.

"What are you staring at, Moyashi" Kanda said to him as he noticed Allen's glare.

"An idiot, Bakanda!" Allen snapped back, "and my name is Allen, not Moyashi!"

…

By the time the pair reached the town it was dark, and the cold winter air turned their breaths in the hot bursts of steam, Allen saw no Akuma with his left eye so Kanda checked them into a hotel.

"Moyashi, I'm going to ask around the town about Akuma, you go to our room." Kanda growled, obviously not in a good mood.

"Ok! … Wait, our room?" Allen asked.

"Damn hotel owner had only one room left, but it has two beds, otherwise you'd be sleeping on the floor!"

"Gosh, no wonder your in a bad mood, little Kanda-Chan needs his privacy!" Allen laughed.

"What the hell did you just say, Moyashi?" Kanda said, a vein visible on his forehead.

"That Kanda-Chan must have some privacy or else he might be embarrassed." Allen taunted.

"LIKE HELL! MOYASHI, JUST GO TO THE DAMN ROOM OR YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME A LIVING HELL!" Kanda yelled, much more angrily this time. (:3 he he!)

"Ahh! Kanda is going to kill me!" Allen ran up the stairs to the floor with the rooms. He stopped running and began to walk as he searched the halls for the room number on the key.

Allen unlocked the correct door when he found it, 'room 28, huh, better remember that' he thought as he entered the room.

"Shit!" Well Allen would be sleeping on the floor that night; there was only one bed.

**...**

"What the hell?" Kanda came into the room around 1:00 in the morning. He looked down at the sleeping Moyashi on the only bed, one leg hanging off.

"Damn hotel owner lied to me." He twitched and shoved Allen off the bed onto the floor.

"Bah," Allen gasped as his head made contact with the floor. "What the hell, Kanda!"

"Like I said, if there's only one bed you're sleeping on the floor." He stated matter-of-factly.

The cursed boy looked up at the man standing in front of him, "But its winter and I'm cold, you're never cold so why don't you take the floor!" Allen grumbled and then sighed, only wanting to return to his peaceful sleep.

"No the floor is uncomfortable, and I want the bed"

"Gah, your mean, Bakanda!" Allen gave and just lay there on the floor next to the bed.

"Baka," Kanda said as he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. He soon felt tired on the soft mattress, which was still warm from where Allen had been.

**...**

'Time, around 2:30 am, Mission start: GET WARM BED FROM KANDA.' Allen looked at the sleeping dark-haired man on the bed as he sat on the cold floor. Slowly and silently he crawled toward the bed. But in the middle of his stealthy attack a floodboard creacked and Kanda glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hmmmmm, I'm cold!" Allen whined.

"Go away!"

"No!" Allen said, Kanda just runed his back to him so Allen gave up. (FOR NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAA!)

'Time, around 2:45 am, Kanda is still awake.' Allen approached the bed, this time he got close enuoth to touch it.

Kanda felt a slight pressure nest to him; Allen had his hands on the side of the bed and was staring at him.

"Kaaaaaandaaaa!" Allen whimpered

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Kanda yelled.

"…I, uh… I'm cold" Allen whispered. Kanda's eyes widened. Then he spoke.

"Is that all you want, Moyashi?'

"Yes, I want to be warm." Allen said a bit hopeful this time.

Then, in a flash of black and white, Kanda grabbed the white-haired boy's arm and pulled him onto the bed next to him. "Now stay" Kanda ordered (O_O)

"What the, Kanda?" Allen gasped as the older male's arms wrapped around him and pulled the younger boy up to his chest.

"Allen felt a heavy blush form on his face, but all he could think about was Kanda's warmth, and wiether he wanted to or not he relaxed into the dark-haired's grip.

"Are you warm now?" Kanda said.

"Ah… yes?"

"The go to sleep and stop annoying me."

"uh, Yes!" Allen smiled. He knew that even if Kanda tried to hide it, the exorcist really did care. Who knows if it's just for him, maybe he had a sense of care for everyone deep inside. 'But that doesn't matter right now' Allen thought, 'all that matters is what Kanda is doing at the moment.' Allen and Kanda quickly slipped into deep sleep, a warm feeling inside them both.

( AN: thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think! :3 )


End file.
